Hard disk drives are commonly used for storing and retrieving digital information using rapidly rotating discs or platters coated with magnetic material. Digital information is transferred between a hard disk drive and a computing device by virtue of an electrical connector forming part of the hard disk drive. Conventional electrical connectors include non-feedthrough connectors (e.g., P2 connectors) and feedthrough connectors.
Feedthrough connectors are defined by a plurality of electrical connections extending from outside the housing of an electronic device, such as a hard disk drive, to within an interior cavity of the electronic device. The portion of the electrical connections external to the housing are electrically coupled to a mating electrical connector of a computing device, while the portion of the electrical connections internal to the housing are electrically coupled to various components within the interior cavity.
Conventional feedthrough connectors are often difficult to couple to the housing of an electronic device, especially in circumstances where the interior cavity of the housing is sealed and maintained at a certain condition (e.g., pressure, temperature, air composition, etc.). For example, certain hard disk drives greatly benefit from a housing that isolates the interior cavity and the contents of the hard disk drive from the atmosphere exterior to the housing.
Further, conventional feedthrough connectors often have a large footprint (e.g., cross-sectional area), thus contributing to the difficulty and/or expense of achieving a sufficiently strong, reliable, and properly sealed connection between the connector and the housing. Also, many of the materials used in constructing conventional feedthrough connectors can be expensive to work with and often require complex and expensive curing and treatment procedures.